


Харви, Майк и малышка

by all_decay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свой выходной Майк бросает все свои дела, чтобы помочь Харви справиться с неожиданно свалившейся на него племянницей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Харви, Майк и малышка

Впервые за очень долгое время у Майка наконец-то был выходной, и он в полной мере собирался им насладиться. Утром он проснулся гораздо позже обычного и ещё какое-то время не поднимался, просто нежась в постели. Ради этого он даже пропустил свою ежедневную тренировку. Ничего, нагонит в следующий раз. Но скоро встать все-таки пришлось, хотя бы из-за банальных естественных потребностей. Да и лежать ничего не делая оказалось не так весело, поэтому он без сожалений покинул тёплую и уютную постель.

У Майка были грандиозные планы на сегодняшний день, и они полностью были посвящены себе любимому. Он ещё точно не знал, чем именно займётся, поэтому решил начать с завтрака, состоящего из чашки чёрного кофе и остатков вчерашней китайской еды. А затем он хорошенько прибрался во всей квартире. Конечно, вряд ли это входило в перечень идеального выходного дня, но Майка внезапно понесло, а началось все с одной вымытой чашки. Когда он сообразил, что уборка в его планы не вписывается, он уже выносил мусор. И пока случайно не надумал сделать в квартире ремонт, лучше было поскорее из дома уйти.

Куда отправиться на Манхэттене так рано днём? Вообще-то куда угодно. В любом из районов можно найти развлечение по душе. Но Майк по-прежнему не знал, как лучше распорядиться свободным временем. В кино смотреть нечего, клубы закрыты, а напиваться в баре было ещё слишком рано. Спорт, тоже отпадал, Майк никогда не был большим его фанатом. Он даже машину водить не умел, чтобы куда-нибудь съездить, а постоянно ловить такси в Нью-Йорке, та ещё морока. И был ещё шоппинг, у которого нет временных рамок, но который Майку был глубоко безразличен, но именно этим он и занялся. И уложился ровно в час. Приобретя пару бутылочек хорошего вина и пару пакетов разнообразной закуски к нему. Пожалуй, такой шоппинг был ему по душе, но что теперь делать со всей этой едой он не представлял. Как и чем ему заняться весь этот длиннющий остаток дня. От мучительных раздумий его спас телефонный звонок. Харви.

Майк был несказанно ему рад, кажется, его только что спасли от мучительного и тоскливого выходного. Вот только самому Харви об этом знать не стоит.

— Срочно приезжай ко мне домой! — Майк даже «алло» сказать не успел, как из трубки послышался приказной тон.

— И тебе тоже здравствуй. — Было слышно, как Харви недовольно засопел. — И зачем же?

— Сложно объяснить, но мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.

— Это как-то касается дел фирмы? — Потому что если так, то Майк точно никуда не поедет.

— Нет, это личное.

— А сам разобраться не можешь? У меня вообще-то выходной.

— Майк, — произнесено было тоном, не терпящим препирательств, да Майк особо и не был против.

— Хорошо, уже еду.

Он посмотрел на свои покупки, но завозить их домой было слишком хлопотно, поэтому решил взять с собой. И скоро он уже стучал в дверь квартиры своего босса

— Ты быстро. — Дверь открылась почти сразу, и Майк скользнул внутрь. Хозяин квартиры выглядел как-то нервно и замученно, что Майк и озвучил:

— Был недалеко. Хреново выглядишь.

Харви скривил лицо, но отвечать не стал, вместо этого указал на пакеты в руках парня.

— А это что?

— Мои планы на выходной. Так что у тебя стряслось?

Пока он говорил, ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы отставить сумки и снять с себя верхнюю одежду. А когда повернулся назад, то сначала не поверил своим глазам. Рядом с Харви, смущённо прячась за его ноги, стояла маленькая девочка, с любопытством рассматривающая Майка.

— Боюсь, твои планы придётся отложить, — усмехнулся Харви, видя обалдевшее лицо своего помощника. — Знакомься, это Эшли, моя племянница.

Стоит отдать Майку должное, с изумлением он справился достаточно быстро. Он вернулся к своим пакетам и что-то достал из одного. Затем аккуратно, чтобы не напугать, подошёл к маленькой девочке, продолжающей цепляться за брюки Харви, и присев перед ней на корточки, улыбнулся.

— Привет, Эшли, я Майк, друг твоего дяди. И если бы я знал, что иду в гости к такой хорошенькой девочке, обязательно купил бы что-нибудь получше этой конфеты, — он протянул большущий завитый в спираль разноцветный леденец и ребёнок засиял от радости.

— О, спасибо! — с восторгом ответила Эшли, а затем обратилась к Харви. — Дядя Харви, у тебя хороший друг.

— Знаю, зайка, самый лучший, раз пришёл ко мне на помощь в свой выходной, — эти слова уже были адресованы непосредственно к Майку. — А теперь беги в комнату, поиграй.

Эшли кивнула, и вновь обратив внимание на конфету в своих руках, тут же забыла о взрослых и убежала в сторону гостиной.

Майк улыбнулся ей вслед и поднялся вверх, чтобы сразу наткнуться на какой-то странный изучающий взгляд своего босса.

— Леденец? — Одно слово, но сказано тоном, включающим и вопрос, и удивление, и сарказм.

— Ну и что? Я люблю сладкое, а он выглядел так волшебно, что я не удержался. И, как видишь, пригодилось, — Майк пожал плечами. — Лучше скажи, откуда у тебя племянница вдруг появилась.

— Она дочь Маркуса.

— И?..

— Что «и»? Кто её мать? Или тебе рассказать, откуда дети берутся?

— Нет, я имел в виду, почему она с тобой?

— Ах, это… Ты, наверное, помнишь, что Маркус несколько лет назад уехал из города? — пусть это и звучало как вопрос, но им не являлось. Харви прекрасно осознавал, что Майк просто не мог не помнить. Но так говорить было принято, по крайней мере, в общении с обычными людьми. Однако Майк все равно кивнул. — В общем, какие-то срочные дела заставили его вернуться, а малышку оставить было не с кем, пришлось взять с собой. В гостинице её тоже не оставишь, друзей у него здесь не осталось, а я самый близкий человек. — Харви замолчал и прислушался к чему в гостиной. — Пойдём, не стоит надолго оставлять её одну.

Они прошли в гостиную. Малышка сидела спокойно перед телевизором, на котором шел какой-то детский канал и грызла подаренный леденец.

— Вроде, ты и сам неплохо справляешься. Так зачем я понадобился? — тихо поинтересовался Майк, передавая сумки с продуктами Харви, прося убрать их в холодильник.

— Это пока. А что делать весь остаток дня? Я не очень хорош в общении с детьми.

— Поверить не могу, великий Харви Спектр признается, что хорош отнюдь не во всем! И только я это слышу.

— И только при тебе это останется. Начнешь болтать – уволю. Ясно? — Харви краем глаза наблюдал за веселящимся парнем и, не стесняясь, рылся в его покупках, одобрительно хмыкая каждый раз, как натыкался на годный с его точки зрения продукт. А бутылку вина даже вытащил, разглядеть поближе, и кивнул Майку, полностью одобряя его выбор, а так же отмечая для себя, что бутылки в пакете две.

— Харви, положи уже сумки в холодильник! Хотя, подожди, в правой от тебя есть пачка чипсов, достань.

— Держи, — мужчина кинул пакетик, который Майк не очень удачно поймал, и наконец, убрал продукты.

— Кто же так швыряет чипсы? Они же раскрошатся. Вандал!

Харви только открыл, чтобы возразить, но к ним на кухню пришла Эшли, пришлось прикусить язык.

— Дядя Харви, я хочу пить.

— Сейчас, малышка. — Он взял кружку и налил в нее сок, который заранее выставил на стол, чтобы он согрелся, и передал ее ребенку. Майк наблюдал за ними с каким-то непонятным трепетом: из Харви вышел бы прекрасный отец.

— И все равно, не думаю, что я тебе здесь нужен, — продолжил он, когда девочка вернулась к просмотру мультиков.

— Нужен, — коротко отрезал Спектр.

— Но у меня тоже нет никакого опыта общения с детьми. Может, стоило лучше Донну позвать? Она женщина, а им это легче дается.

— Ну уж нет, только не Донну! Чтобы потом ее бесконечные подколы выслушивать? Ты мой помощник, вот и помогай.

— Сейчас нерабочее время, — впрочем, Майк ворчал только для вида, на самом деле ему было даже интересно, что еще приготовил этот день.

— Я могу заплатить. Чего ты хочешь?

— Пока не знаю. Пусть пока на тебе долг повисит.

Харви чуть скривился, но кивнул. Ну, не любил он это слово «долг», как и ходить в должниках, хоть даже недолго.

На кухню вновь прибежала Эшли. На этот раз с небольшим рюкзачком в руках, из которого выглядывали ее игрушки.

— Майк, ты поиграешь со мной?

Голос малышки звучал с неподдельным энтузиазмом, и по сути ее слова даже не были вопросом или просьбой, скорее это было похоже на нечто само собой разумеющееся. Впрочем, Майк не заметил этого, а если бы и заметил, вряд ли бы у него получилось ответить отказом под этим невинным взглядом больших карих глаз.

— С большим удовольствием.

Едва услышав формальное согласие, Эшли обхватила своей маленькой ладошкой руку Майка и потянула его за собой в импровизированную гостиную Харви. Мужчины удивленно переглянулись, не привычные к такой детской напористости, но лишь пожали плечами, наверное, так все и должно быть.

Харви остался на кухне, заваривая себе чашку крепкого ароматного чая и разворачивая утреннюю газету. Майк даже не знал, что у его босса есть такая милая и старомодная привычка читать по утрам печатную прессу. Он на мгновение восхищенно им залюбовался, но его тут же требовательно потянули вниз за брючину, и Майк опустился на пол возле низкого журнального столика.

— Вот, это Мистер Пушистик. И сейчас он идет к доктору, потому что у него болит животик.

Мистер Пушистик оказался плюшевым зайцем ярко розового оттенка, и удовольствие им играть досталось Майку. У Эшли в руках находилась одна из этих новомодных кукол в чересчур откровенной одежде и с вульгарным макияжем, детям как раз такие по душе: яркие и нелепые. Куклу звали Мисси, и она была доктором.

Пока на журнальном столике происходила медицинская эпопея достойная «Доктора Хауса», в которую Майк как-то незаметно для себя втянулся, стараясь не отставать от непосредственной и бурной детской фантазии, он несколько раз ловил на себе внимательные взгляды Харви. И хоть тот делал вид, что полностью поглощен газетными статьями, но Майк готов был поклясться, что за все время ни разу не услышал шелеста переворачиваемых страниц. Тогда-то у него и появилась идея пригласить Харви к их игре. Но для начала он осторожно поинтересовался у девочки, почему она с самого начала не пригласила своего дядю.

— Он хороший, но совсем не понимает, как правильно играть в доктора.

Майк еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться: уж Харви-то наверняка знает как правильно «играть в доктора», но только с взрослыми игрушками.

— Может, все-таки его пригласим? Смотри, он, кажется, совсем заскучал. — На самом деле ничего подобного не было, наоборот, было похоже, что Харви отдыхает от всей этой сбивающей с привычного ритма жизни ситуации с ребенком. Но насколько бы общение с Эшли не было занимательным, отдуваться в одного Майку не слишком хотелось.

Разумеется, Эшли в силу возраста и доверчивости, ничего из этого не заметила, ей даже казалось, что она спасает своего дядю от странного взрослого состояния – скука.

— Только это нужно сделать аккуратно, чтобы он не подумал, будто мы его жалеем.

Девочка важно кивнула и поспешила к Харви, который перестал делать вид, что читает и теперь с интересом наблюдал за их перешептываниями и заговорщическими косыми взглядами в его сторону. А услышав просьбу племянницы присоединиться к игре, мгновенно распознал инициатора такого предложения, и наградил Майка таким многозначительным взглядом, от которого обычно все во рту пересыхает. Но Майка это не смутило: ты – мне, я – тебе. И как только Харви опустился рядом на пол, он с торжественным видом передал ему ужасно розового Мистера Пушистика, с довольным видом наблюдая за взрослым серьезным мужчиной с нелепой игрушкой в руках. Впрочем, его радость была недолгой, когда вместо плюшевого зайца ему досталась кукла распутного вида, которой ранее играла Эшли. Для себя же она достала новую игрушку, крутого суперсолдата в стиле G.I. Joe, непонятно каким образом оказавшемся среди игрушек маленькой девочки.

Детская фантазия воистину безгранична. И спустя всего каких-то пару минут после того как присоединился Харви, игра в больницу плавно перетекла в захватывающий боевик с погонями, перестрелками и любовной линией на заднем плане. И как это часто бывает у детей, игры им быстро наскучивают и они легко переключаются на что-то новое. Поэтому, неожиданно увлекшись сюжетом, Харви и Майк на какое-то время тупо уставились на столик, на котором происходила экшн эпопея, резко прервавшаяся на самом интересном месте, потому что Эшли, отложив куклу в сторону, со всей серьезностью заявила, что она хочет есть. И ей пришлось повторить просьбу, чтобы окончательно вернуть взрослых в реальный мир.

Харви очнулся первым, отложив Мистера Пушистика, который оставил незавершенной свою миссию по спасению доктора Мисси, в какой-то момент сюжета ставшей его возлюбленной. Он поинтересовался у племянницы, чего бы она хотела на обед и полученный ответ вполне его удовлетворил. Ребенок просил пиццу. Конечно, вряд ли бы ее родители одобрили такой выбор блюда, но пусть правильно ее кормят дома, в гостях же можно слегка себя побаловать.

Майк тоже против такого обеда не возражал, хотя в его сумках можно было найти достаточно продуктов, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь особое, но так заморачиваться никому не хотелось. И пока везли их заказ, Эшли вновь уселась перед телевизором, а мужчины отошли в кухню.

— Что ж, это было довольно увлекательно, — начал Майк.

— И не говори. А ты быстро нашел общий язык с моей племянницей.

— Дети очень отзывчивы. И вообще, разве ты меня не за этим позвал? — но тут до Майка дошло, что Харви не совсем это имел в виду. — Не беспокойся, ты ей тоже нравишься. Просто ты ей кажешься слишком серьезным. Будь проще и она сама к тебе потянется.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о собственных детях? — не сказать, что Майк так уж сильно удивился подобному вопросу, его скорее удивил резкий переход к нему.

— Так чтоб всерьез, наверное, нет. Раньше мне просто нечего было им дать, а сейчас… — он замолчал и Харви внимательно на него посмотрел, уже догадываясь о продолжении, но все же ждал окончания фразы, — сейчас ты и сам знаешь, в каком я положении, ребенок только все усложнит.

— Но в принципе ты не против детей.

— Ты мне что, так предложение делаешь?

— Как знать… — Харви скривил губы в усмешке, но такой, что сразу и не разберешь, серьезен он или просто смеется.

— Воу! Это так неожиданно. Ты дашь мне время подумать?

Они оба рассмеялись удачной шутке, где-то в глубине души понимая, что часть правды здесь все же есть.

— А что насчет тебя? — поспешил поинтересоваться в ответ Майк, пока момент не стал слишком уж неловким. — В твоем возрасте вроде пора бы уже.

— Может, и пора…

Но договорить им не дал дверной звонок. Доставили их заказ. Впрочем, во время обеда, Майк смог увидеть ответ на свой вопрос. Все заботы об Эшли, Харви полностью взял на себя, начиная с подливания сока в бокал и заканчивая вытиранием испачканного личика. Можно было и не спрашивать – даже если Харви никогда всерьез и не задумывался о детях, но из него действительно бы вышел хороший отец.

После еды, казалось бы, маленького ребенка должно было потянуть в сон, но не тут-то было, энергии у Эшли только прибавилось. Было решено пойти прогуляться. Благо недалеко от дома, где живет Харви, расположен небольшой парк, наверняка там есть оборудованная специально для детей площадка. Сборы много времени не заняли, Эшли так и вовсе оказалась достаточно самостоятельным в этом плане ребенком.

На улице мужчины изо всех сил старались не думать, насколько смущающе, а для кого-то возможно и мило, они выглядят стороны – Эшли шла между ними, крепко держа за руки обоих. В наши дни однополые пары с детьми не редкость, но на них все равно слишком часто обращали внимание. И в парке ситуация не улучшилась, когда им пришлось сидеть на скамейке детской площадки в окружении одних лишь молодых мамочек, которые тут же скооперировались и зашушукались между собой. Пока Эшли беззаботно играла с другими детьми, до Харви и Майка долетал ее звонкий голосок и, судя по фразам, на площадке появился новый лидер. А так же отдельные фразы со стороны мамочек, по которым можно было разобрать, что им жаль, что двое столь привлекательных мужчин предпочитают друг друга, а не женщин, но все-таки так или иначе признают, что вместе с ребенком они смотрятся очень даже мило.

Майк не знал, краснеть ему или бледнеть, так как не привык к подобному пристальному вниманию. Харви же привычный к любому вниманию, относился к этому с легкой иронией, поэтому постарался отвлечь его разговором, стараясь не выпускать из поля зрения племянницу.

— А мы в самом деле вместе неплохо смотримся!

— Думаешь? — кажется, Майка это слегка удивило.

— Знаю. Ты не забыл, я всегда выбираю все самое лучшее, поэтому нет ничего странного, что нас считают прекрасной парой.

— Я даже не знаю комплимент это или оскорбление…

— Я бы выбрал первое.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, а затем Майк отчего-то смутившись, отвел взгляд.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь думал о таких отношениях?

— С мужчинами? — В ответ послышалось угуканье. — Ну, я не против таких отношений, — Харви намеренно голосом выделил это слово, чтобы еще немного посмущать парня. — Но раньше мне никогда не было это интересно.

— Раньше?

Харви не ответил, но его взгляд был настолько красноречив, что ответ был ясен и без слов. Майку же отчаянно хотелось услышать пояснения, но это оказалось невозможно, когда Эшли своим появлением, уже не первый раз за день, прервала их разговор. Как-то странно косясь на своего дядю, малышка осторожно подошла к Майку и жестом попросила его наклониться к ней.

— Мне нужно пописать, — прошептала она. Даже если Майка и удивило, что с такой просьбой Эшли обратилась именно к нему, но вида не подал. Он лишь кивнул ей, что понял и, поднявшись со скамьи, взял ее за руку.

— Мы отойдем, — обратился он к Харви, который слышал слова племянницы и поэтому не выглядел сбитым с толку. Майк огляделся по сторонам и решил, что быстрее, да удобнее тоже, будет посетить уборную в кафе через дорогу, чем тащить ребенка через весь парк к общественным туалетам. О чем он на всякий случай и предупредил Харви.

— Хорошо. А я пока схожу и куплю нам мороженого.

Под радостное «Я буду шоколадное!», они разошлись по разным сторонам. В кафе просьбе воспользоваться их уборной не удивились, вот только посещать ее могли только посетители сделавшие заказ. Но то ли Майк был достаточно убедителен, то ли это все природное обаяние Эшли – им все-таки позволили пройти. Майк осторожно поинтересовался у Эшли, нужна ли ей помощь, на что получил уверенное «Я сама», в ином случае он чувствовал бы себя весьма неловко. Гораздо хуже, чем его переминания с ноги на ногу перед женским туалетом. Затем, убедившись, что в дамской комнате никого нет, он помог малышке вымыть руки.

Когда они вернулись в парк, Харви уже ждал их на той же скамейке в компании трех рожков мороженого. Глаза Эшли засветились от нетерпения, и она побежала вперед. Расправляясь со своей порцией, она умудрилась перемазаться вся, но для такого случая в ее маленьком рюкзачке находились влажные салфетки. Ими Харви и воспользовался, чтобы вытереть шоколадные пятна с лица и с ладошек. Чем вызвал бурную волну эмоций от молодых мамочек, продолжавших внимательно за ними следить.

— Кажется, нам пора домой. — Заметил Харви, когда Эшли начала зевать, утомившись прогулкой и мороженым. — Сама дойдешь или тебя понести?

— Сама. — Ну конечно же сама. Это очень самостоятельный ребенок.

— Тогда хватай меня за руку и пойдем.

Но прежде чем уйти с детской площадки, Харви, на радость зрительницам, нагнулся к Майку и легко поцеловал его в губы.

— По-моему этого все от нас ждали.

— Поговорим об этом позже, — Майк не хотел признаваться, но от этого почти невесомого поцелуя все у него внутри затрепетало.

В свою квартиру Харви заносил на руках уже тихонько посапывающего ребенка. По дороге домой Эшли заснула прямо на ходу. Уложив ее в кровать, надеясь, что она проспит до самого прихода ее отца, Харви и Майк упали на диван, наслаждаясь тишиной. И тишина действовала настолько благоприятно, что Майк уже настроившийся на серьезный разговор, сам не заметил, как тоже заснул, при этом уютненько устроившись на плече своего босса. Харви не возражал, и сел так, чтобы парню на его плече было удобней, а чтобы как-то развлечься, включил телевизор в беззвучном режиме.

Проснулся Майк от тихого разговора, а распознав голоса своего босса и его племянницы, решил послушать, притворившись, что все еще спит, тем более он так удобно лежал, что совсем не хотелось шевелиться.

— А почему у вас с Майком нет своим детей? — Майк почувствовал, как Харви от изумления нервно сглотнул.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь о таком?

— Я видела, как вы целовались в парке. А когда люди целуются, значит, они любят друг друга, а когда два человека очень друг друга любят, у них рождаются детки. Так мне мама говорила. — А что еще можно было сказать маленькому ребенку? Все ведь логично, конечно, без учета реалий взрослой жизни.

— Даже если мы любим друг друга, — у Майка аж дыхание перехватило, — у нас не может родиться ребеночек. Для этого нужны папа и мама. — Вообще-то это тоже следовало бы ее родителям рассказать. Но Эшли это нисколько не смутило.

— Неправда. У меня есть подруга Лора, и у нее две мамы. А у Криса и Хейли два папы. Может, вы просто не так сильно любите друг друга?

Майк решил, что пришла пора спасать Харви от неудобных расспросов, и заерзал на чужом плече, делая вид, что только что проснулся.

— Ты только посмотри, кто наконец проснулся!

— Что я пропустил? Ох… — это Эшли с радостным «Майк!» плюхнулась ему на колени.

— Маркус звонил, сказал, что решил все свои дела и скоро приедет.

— Ясно. — Так странно, всего один день общения с этой малышкой и уже не хочется с ней прощаться.

И как по заказу раздался дверной звонок. Едва услышав голос отца из коридора, Эшли подскочила и понеслась его встречать. В гостиную они вернулись, изображая самолет с заливистым смехом девочки, вместо гула двигателей.

— Вижу, Харв позвал подмогу, — Маркус поставил дочь на пол и пожал Майку руку.

— Вроде того, — он улыбнулся, отвечая на рукопожатие, и кивнул в сторону Эшли, которая важно объясняла Харви, как правильно складывать ее вещи. — Она замечательная.

— Это так. Она полностью изменила мою жизнь, — в глазах Маркуса в тот момент было столько любви и теплоты, что усомниться в его словах было невозможно. — Эшли, зайка, ты собралась? Мама нас, наверное, уже заждалась.

— Все, я готова.

— Даже кофе не выпьешь? И у нас пицца осталась… — видимо Харви тоже не хотелось так скоро прощаться с племянницей.

— Ты извини, но не в этот раз. Уже поздно, а до дома путь не близкий, да и ждут нас.

— Семейная жизнь?

— Она самая. Но я счастлив.

— И это самое главное.

Они уже почти стояли в дверях, когда Эшли задергала отца за штанину, и когда тот в ней нагнулся, что-то быстро зашептала ему на ухо. Маркус кивнул ей в ответ и обратился к брату.

— Эшли просила, чтобы я пригласил дядю Харви к нам гости. И если серьезно, приезжай. Мэгги будет рада с тобой познакомиться.

— И Майк, — Эшли внесла свою лепту. — Пусть Майк тоже приедет.

— Не думаю, что это будет удобно… — начал было Майк, понимая, что к этой семье он отношение не имеет.

— Все нормально, — резко вклинился Харви и совершенно неожиданно для всех приобнял парня за талию. — Я не против. Как только появится следующий выходной, мы обязательно приедем.

Маркус не скрывая своего удивления, внимательно их оглядел. И под этим взглядом Майк почувствовал, что краснеет. Или же это от руки Харви на его талии, которая ощутимо обжигала прямо через одежду.

— О, ну в таком случае, будем рады вам обоим. — Он говорил искренне, но интонацией предполагающий, что однажды он потребует объяснений, а пока… — Эшли попрощайся с Харви и Майком, нам уже действительно пора.

Малышка подошла сначала к Харви и потянула его вниз, чтобы чмокнуть в щеку, а затем и к Майку за тем же самым. Маркус поблагодарил за помощь, напомнил, что им всегда будут рады, и они ушли.

Позже Харви сидел на диване и наблюдал, как Майк достает из холодильника свои сумки и начинает перекладывать продукты на разносы, которые он умудрился найти на кухне и о существовании которых Харви даже не догадывался. В остальном же в квартире было слишком тихо и отчего-то это немного напрягало.

— Как-то слишком тихо стало, не находишь?

— Да, я тоже заметил, — Майк открыл одну из купленных бутылок вина и разлил его по бокалам. Он уже перенес разносы с едой на журнальный столик, теперь к ним присоединилось и вино. Он передал один бокал Харви.

— Может, включим телевизор?

— Давай.

— За Эшли? — Харви предложил тост, приподнимая бокал.

— За Эшли.

Выпив, Майк отставил свой бокал и забрал из рук бокал Харви.

— А теперь о том поцелуе в парке.

— По-моему здесь все очевидно…

— Нет, ты не понял. Я не просил говорить о нем.

В будущем вспоминая этот момент, Майк так и не сможет понять, откуда в нем появилась эта решимость и раскованность. Он оседлал бедра Харви и, не давая ему опомниться, припал к его губам жадным поцелуем. Харви и не думал противиться, наоборот, он перехватил инициативу и углубил поцелуй. А положив свои руки на ягодицы парня, притянул его ближе настолько, что стало ясно – этот поцелуй более чем нравится им обоим.

— Харви, ты ведь помнишь, что должен мне? — охрипшим голосом произнес Майк, перемежая слова с короткими поцелуями в губы.

— Если это то, что ты хочешь… — Харви попытался увлечь парня поцелуем, но неожиданно встретил отпор.

— Нет. Это то, что мы оба хотим, и к долгу отношения не имеет. Я же хочу еще один выходной на завтра для нас обоих.

— Считай, что твоя просьба уже выполнена. — Он подхватил Майка и одним быстрым движением подмял его под себя, вновь вовлекая в долгий поцелуй. …


End file.
